Shadow-Kissed Legacy
by Sophia Rose Barnes
Summary: Anna and St. Vladimir's lives were strewn through out history. But, who was Anna? What was her relationship with Vladimir? How did they live?
1. Chapter 1

Rose looked around the library they currently stood in. Why did they had to come to this stupid meeting if they weren't even in the room for whatever was being discussed?

"UGH! DIMITRI, WHY ARE WE HERE?" Rose yelled looking away from the stacks of dusty ancient leather-bound books.

"Because Lissa and Christian are upstairs talking to Asian Guardian Council. And we were told to go do something. And then when we sat down in the Guardian lounge we were bombarded by questions. Then I suggested we go to our room and you said you didn't want to have a qui..." Dimitri started.

"Whoa! No! You were the one who said you didn't want to fool around in our room. You said it was because we are technically still on duty and we shouldn't be caught with our pants down." Rose said crossing her arms.

He looked at her amused, "You can't remember what I told you five minutes ago, but you can remember what I said about sex two hours ago?"

Rose frowned, "Whatever, entertain me."

Dimitri shook his head.

"One, two, three..."

Rose knew what he was doing and took off hiding in between the bookshelves of the ancient library. She stepped silently listening from him. Suddenly she was pulled back and she instantly fought back and took off. Dimitri pinned her down on the ground holding her hands up above her.

"Got you," he said with a smirk.

"Dimitri Belikov, how dare you disrespect a library by running around in it. Have you no respect for books?" I teased.

"Oh, please, you and I both know you could care less what happens to these books."

Rose snickered, "Yeah, but you do."

He chuckled nuzzling her neck, "Maybe."

Rose pushed Dimitri off of her, "Let's see what kind of old crap these Romanians keep in their libraries."

Dimitri shook his head and got up in that cool way of his where he just uses his legs. And Rose attempted to mirror him, but then decided she'd just get up the normal way. They walked together and looked around.

"I can't understand what the hell these things say." Rose groaned.

"Roza, if you took the time to learn..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'd be able to understand. Look I was in Russia for a good amount of time and I barely knew how to put an order together let alone read. I'm good with English."

He muttered about her being lazy in Russian.

"Hey, I'm not lazy! I just have better things to do."

He snorted and looked over to a glass cabinet filled with books.

"What, Comrade? Remind you of your mom's house?"

"No," he said, "These just look interesting."

"How?" Rose asked, "They look like the same books all around us."

"No, these are journals. Handwritten things... And they're in Russian." he said distractedly.

"Really?" Rose asked stepping toward it, "Who's?"

"You'll find this interesting."

"What?"

"Аннушка Дочь Федора,"(phonetically it would be said, "Annushka Dochʹ Fedora") he said reading, "Annushka, Daughter of Fyodor."

"Who?" Rose asked perplexed.

Dimitri looked down from there.

"Анна, отважный убийца. Anna, the Brave Assassin," (Phonetically Anna , otvazhnyy ubiytsa) he said.

"Shadow-Kissed Anna." Rose said breathlessly.

"That must be the title they gave her first."

"No wonder we never heard anything about Anna. All her journals were locked up here." Rose said quietly opening the cabinet and opening the book.

The story she had followed so closely when she'd been Shadow-Kissed.

"Could you read this to me?" Rose asked looking back at Dimitri.

"There is no need for that, Guardian Hathaway." a thick Romanian voice said from behind them.

"Why not?" Rose said frowning.

Guardian Arcos, the leader of the Guardian's council in Asia walked toward them with Lissa and Christian in tow.

"We actually have those diaries translated in English for our scholars. We also have some by St. Vladimir himself. Are you interested, Guardian Hathaway?" he said smiling.

"For sure, Arcos." Rose replied with a smirk.

"Give me a moment."

He bowed to Lissa and Christian then disappeared.

"What did you find?" Lissa asked.

Rose showed them the journal, "This is Shadow-Kissed Anna's journal."

"Really?" Lissa asked her eyes sparkling.

"Yep," Rose said grinning.

Guardian Arcos came back out walking toward them handing them a box with English copies of the books.

"Is it possible to borrow the actual books?" Lissa asked looking like a kid in the candy store.

"Um...not usually, but you are the queen. Let me talk to the librarian."

"Only you two could find something like this." Christian said shaking his head.

Guardian Arcos came back, "The librarian said she wants to talk to you before you take them."

Lissa smiled brightly, "Okay."

Christian groaned.

"Well, Dimitri and I are going to go to bed. You nerds have fun reading over Russian stuff." Rose said with a smile letting Dimitri grab the box.

They hurried out of the room and up to their suite. Rose curled up on the bed holding the first book in her hand. It was time to dive into some memories.


	2. Annushka

**Preface:**

I couldn't breath. Where was the surface? Why couldn't I feel my limbs. GOD HELP ME! The world began going black. Shadows formed around me. Something pulled me toward it. Light pulled me toward it.

"PRINCESS!" a voice called pulling me back.

Why could not I be left alone?

I opened my eyes flinching from the bright light.

"Lord Vladimir..." a voice said sounding shocked.

"PRINCESS ANNE!"

I opened my eyes.

"What happened?" I whispered, my voice trembling.

I looked up into the emerald-green eyes of the golden-haired man before me.

"Are you all right, Princess?" Jador's voice broke through my consciousness.

"The bruises are gone...this is the work of witches." another familiar voice broke through.

"It was the glory of God." the man before me said grandly.

He looked exhausted. I sat up.

"What happened?" I asked again finally realizing my dress was soaked through to my undergarments.

"Princess?"

I looked up at him.

"Where is my papa?" I asked whimpering.

"Calm now, young one."

The golden-haired man wrapped his arms around me. In that moment only he mattered. It felt as though we were connected. Lord Vladimir. My saint. My savior.

* * *

"Princess Annushka, you must do this." Kanter's voice came through the wooden door.

"Damned if I will give my father's wife the satisfaction!" I snapped reaching for the trousers.

Kanter sighed trying to control her frustration.

"Princess Annushka, it is best if you do not argue with your father's decision. We must make peace with the Moroi king."

"The Moroi king is a horse's arse who has not respected the dhampirs since our inception."

"They need us, Princess. Just as they need the alchemist."

"Then they should not have behaved so much greater than us. They fight the Strigoi just as fiercely as we do. Why do they not simply fight by themselves?"

"You know why." she said getting frustrated once more.

I rolled my eyes and tied the trousers so they fit me.

"You look ridiculous. Who ever heard of a princess wearing men's clothing?"

"I am a dhampir. I am a warrior. Let the Moroi wear their ridiculous frocks and gowns. One cannot fight in gowns."

"You are princess. Leave the knights to their fighting."

"Not by choice." I snapped grabbing my saber and bow and arrows.

I hurried through the castle and snuck into the store-room grabbing bread and an apple before Cookie caught me. I hurried out to the stables and over to my stallion. It had taken a long time to get the horse's tamed and comfortable to be amongst the dhampirs. I pet Igris's muzzle.

"Hello, my demon." I whispered, "Shall we ride the winds?" I whispered.

He whinnied softly as I put the hood of my cloak up making certain the dark curtain of curls sprouting from my temple down to my waist were well hidden. I hurried the Percheron stallion out of the stables. Yes, he was larger than I was by many spans of my own hand, but no one had been able to tame the stallion, but me. And I would rather be with my gentle Igris than that delicate Arabian my mother had tried to get me to ride when I was a child. At six and ten I was sure that I was more than capable of deciding for myself what beast I would ride.

I hurried toward the gate. I could just see Lancer standing beside it waiting. No doubt for me. I walked swiftly through the door and mounted, bareback, on my beast. I forced Igris into a full gallop as I heard the calls from the castle wall.

"PRINCESS ANNUSHKA!"

"Just let her go. The chit will return and deal with the king."

God only hoped they were right. I road fast and hard knowing that my usual gang of misfits road behind me. Father would definitely not approve of what I was up to. He used to love telling me stories of Strigoi hunts he and my mother had used to go on. But, now my stepmother has brainwashed the man into disallowing me my right as a dhampir.

"Fyodor is going to be so angry when he realizes you are gone, Anna." Lancer said as he rode up beside me.

"I am Strigoi hunting, as many dhampirs do, especially knights and warriors. He is acting as though I am a simple wench running into the arms of my beloved when truly I am a warrior doing as all Femme Fatales do."

"Femme Fatales?"

"It is what the French call their female warriors."

He shook his head, "Such a fierce warrior knows French?" he teased.

"Watch it, Lancer. You may find yourself at the wrong side of Anna's sword." Cassander said with a chuckle.

"Take Cassie's advice, Lancer. The man is wise." I said riding, slowing to a canter.

Suddenly Talon whistled. We turned sensing what he was sensing. There was something out here. The nausea I'd been feeling since I killed my first Strigoi at ten. I grabbed my silver tipped arrows as my men pulled their swords and stakes from their belts.

Jacel gave hand signals telling us to keep a lookout. A pointed my arrows, simply knowing on instinct where the Strigoi would come from. The arrow hit its heart and it dropped.

"There are more. Do not allow yourself to become distracted." I commanded jumping down from Igris.

I wielded my saber, keeping my stake at hand as I moved toward the deeper part of the woods. The one thing I loved about hunting with my men was that they knew how I worked. If they dared to stand in front of me protecting me from the "danger" I would turn and give them a dressing down worthy of my grandmother, Anya's, praise.

A Strigoi attacked moments later, three others right behind him. My charmed saber ran through the Strigoi just as another attacked me from behind. I turned and kicked the tall man moving to grab me. Cassander forced his stake through that one's heart as I turned to see Lancer grappling with a female Strigoi and Jacel with another. Cassander thew himself onto the female just as Talon's stake ran through Jacel's Strigoi. Cassander gave Lancer an opening and he ran his stake through her.

I smirked.

"That's two marks for me. Boys, you are losing your touch."

Cassander grabbed me and ruffled my hair.

"Hush, child."

We played for a while as we headed back to our horses letting them rest and walking beside them. We stopped letting them drink in the river.

Cassander came behind me marking my neck. Molnija marks marred the back of my neck and part of my back. I hated them. They were reminders of the lives I'd extinguished from the world. I walked around the clearing as he tattooed the others and allowed Jacel to mark him. I looked behind me, my eyes narrowing. Warriors came from the trees then. I sighed.

"Princess Annushka."

I sighed.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"We are to bring you back to the castle."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then we drag you back."

I glared at the knights.

"Sister..." a familiar voice said coming toward me.

"Misha?" I asked in shock.

"Yes."

I launched myself into my brother's arms. I hadn't seen him in five years.

"Please, come on, Annushka. These woods are dangerous and we must do what we must."

I nodded.

And with that, my day was ruined. I was trudged back to the castle.

* * *

I stepped into my room and my father's wife lunged at me. Her hand moved to slap me and I stopped her before her hand hit my face.

"You spoiled brat! How dare you!" she yelled.

I glared, "How dare you. I am the child of Fyodor, king of Lastiv. I am the child of Vasilisa, the Valiant. I will not be spoken to in that tone of voice by a coward Moroi whore."

She lunged at me again.

"ENOUGH!" my father's strong voice rang as his large body entered the room.

He took me in and frowned.

"Apologize to your mother."

"She is not my mother." I spat glaring at him.

"Annushka!" he barked.

"I apologize." I glared, "I apologize that you actually are daft enough to believe that I give a damn about..."

"ANNA!"

My father took a deep breath, "Tanya, go to your room. I will handle this."

"Yes, my husband." she said through gritted teeth.

I glared at her. Donkey-brained docile whore. I could not stand her. How dare my father give my mother's title of Queen to her. He shut the door behind her and looked at me warily. His age was evident in his tired face.

"Why must you fight her on everything, Anna?"

"She keeps attempting to force me into this role of docile child. That is not what I am. I am a warrior."

"Is this rebellion have anything to do with Alexander and Christoph coming?"

"No." I growled.

He sighed once again.

"It is time to end this feud with the Moroi, my child. Your mother was Moroi."

"My mother was smart."

He chuckled, "You remind me so much of her."

I smiled a little at that.

"Why must I marry?"

"We have been over this, Anna. You are a princess. You are not one of the Guards. You must marry to keep the ties with the Moroi pure. I hate Christoph and Alexander."

"You used to be friends with Alexander."

"I do not care what once was and what is now."

He sighed again, "They are coming. And you will marry. You have no choice."

I could hear the finality in his voice. I glared at the wall as he walked over and kissed the top of her hair. I stayed rigid, my stubborn anger not allowing me to soften.

"I love you, Anna."

I turned away from him. He left the room, the door echoing with finality as he left. I took off my clothes and sank into the water to scrub away the dirt, hoping the warm water would calm my soul.


	3. Vladimir

I grunted as Jacel's leg landed against my side. I threw his leg away from me and moved swiftly to pin him down. He bulked under me and managed to free himself. I blocked him as his fist flew toward my face. I forced his arm behind him, digging my knee into his back.

"Anna!" my father called.

I looked over at my father and two black-haired men. My heart stopped. My hands tightened on Jacel. Cassander came up behind me and gently forced my hands off Jacel, who was wincing. My eyes narrowed.

"Stop growling." Cassander murmured.

I looked at him. I hadn't even realized that I was making a sound low in my throat. A large psyhound moved out from behind my father and the men. I smiled as the animal bounded toward me. Usually psyhounds and dhampirs hated each other, but I loved Ares as he loved me. I bent down and pet the beautiful beast and he nudged me licking me cheek.

"Hello, Ares. How are you?" I cooed.

A sarcastic laugh almost forced me to look up, but damned if I gave Alexander what he wanted. I could feel my "guard" moving around me. If you could call Jacel, Cassander, Lancer, and Talon my guard. I rose myself to my full height, which 5 feet and a few spans of the hand-made that much of an impression, especially with Moroi men. I walked with my head held him toward them. Pale, ice-blue eyes met my golden ones.  
Ares barked at the colder looking man and his face softened, but just slightly. The younger of the two smiled brightly at me.

"Hello, Anna."

I curtsied, "Lord Christoph. Prince Alexander."

Christoph looked taken aback by my cool voice and formal greeting.

"Welcome to Lastiv."

Alexander nodded and bowed, "Princess Annushka. Lovely to see you again."

He was just as formal as I, but the tension was palpable.

"Father, I will meet you and our guest at supper. I must change."

He nodded and I walked, my head held high away from them. Damned if I ran away from the mock arena. Damned if I let them see how much it hurt to be in his presence.

* * *

I tried not to breath as Kanter pulled on the strings of my stays. God, I hated being female.

"How do women where these contraptions!"

My brother laughed, "It is a dress and stays. It cannot be so uncomfortable or women would never wear them, Annie."

"More like death traps." I muttered, "I cannot breath and continuously trip over my own feet like a foal learning how to walk."

He laughed shaking his head.

"Are you sure you are female?"

"Sometimes I am not sure."

"Well, the best warriors can fight in anything, right?" he teased.

"Yeah, if I cut off most of the abominable material on this satin. Really, why so much material for something that is basically a cone wrapped around me with some material on top to cover my breasts?"

Misha fell against my bed laughing, his face red from trying to hold the laughter and make it stop. His face buried in my pillow. Why the hell was he laughing? I am serious. Had I not made that clear?

"Oh, lord, help me. Annie, just stop talking." he said once he could breathe again.

I glared, "Come. Let us descend before we are summoned."

"Could we speak for a moment?"

"About what?" I asked, my eyes narrowing.

"I saw."

"Saw what?"

"What happened between you and Alexander, Annie?"

"What are you talking about?" I snapped.

"You two were once the closest of friends. What happened?"

"That is a lovely question, Alexander. When you find out will you please tell me?"

"Annie..."

"enough. The matter is closed."

"Not if he chooses to marry you."

"He shan't want to. So that is not a concern."

"And why would he not?" he said placing me before the looking-glass, "You are beautiful. Much more so then the Moroi women."

I laughed. Then I looked to see what he saw. I was beautiful. In my own way. I had a big forehead in my opinion, but my curls were beautiful and thick. A color close to the color of bark. My eyes were gold and though I was petite, I had bountiful breast, but no arse to call my own. Or at least padding for my arse. I mean, I have curves in all the right places. I was not immensely desirable, but I was not boorish or unsightly either. I was delicate, but fierce. My fingers and hands small, but able to do the same work as a man.

"I see me in a ridiculous gown."

He sighed exasperated. "You are impossible."

"Come on." I said with a slight chuckle.

I opened the door to see Christoph.

"What?" I demanded, my face becoming expressionless.

"Wow, you look lovely, Anna." he said with a lopsided grin, "I came to escort to the great hall."

"I do not need an escort." I bit back.

"Please?" he asked, his eyes pleading.

I sighed, "Fine."

I put my hand on the arm he offered and walked, Misha snickering behind me. I glared at him and turned abck to Christoph.

"You have changed since the last time I saw you." he remarked, his eyes on me.

"Since that was when I was ten I would hope so." I said back, wishing he would stop looking at me.

"You are still as small as you were then." he teased.

"Well, it makes me lighter than most warriors. So that is a plus."

He chuckled, "Do you ever do anything that does not involve fighting?"

"Not very often. I do not enjoy the life of a housewife."

"Then becoming a wife would not be something you would enjoy."

"It is the thing I want least in the world. Most of the time I am not even sure if I want it at all."

He nodded and I walked in with him. My eyes were immediately drawn to the elder of the twin brothers. Alexander looked at me with disapproval, then looked at his brother. I could feel the displeasure coming from him. To think that his twin brother was being so cordial.

Christoph was shorter than Alexander. He was refined and gentle in nature. His hair was always done to exception, his clothes as neat as his home. His eyes were warm, his expression inviting. Alexander resembled a rogue or a warrior. He was tall and slim, but muscular. His hair was long and shaggy, his eyes piercing and cold. His dress was rich, but was more efficient than the delicate material his brother used. They were so different. Not just in look, but in mannerism. But, one thing was similar between the brothers. Their views on dhampirs, especially ones that they would consider lovers and wives, were that of possessions. And that was something I did not want in my life. We are not toys for the

Moroi to play with. We are people, just the same.

Alexander walked toward us, a strength and determination in his step.

"Brother," Christoph greeted.

Alexander nodded, then turned to me, "May I speak with you?"

"No, you may not." I said, "I just got here and I mustn't ignore my guests."

"I think they can handle you being away for a few moments." he glared.

"No," I snapped.

"What's going on?" Misha asked coming up beside me.

"Nothing," I growled.

I walked away, leaving them to talk and grabbed a goblet. I thanked God that it was nearing Winter. It meant that all the wine and liquor would be cold without the air users having to sit around the bottles keeping them that way.

I sipped from my goblet and walked around as a familiar hum began inside me. I followed that hum and squealed with delight. I always knew when he was here.

"VLADIMIR!" I cried running toward him. I hugged him tightly.

He laughed, "Hello, my sweet. How are you?"

Vladimir was eight years older than me, and in a way, was my big brother. He was always so warm and loving. He was never angry or sad. He was an optimist and a man of God.

"How I have missed you, my Anna." he said holding my face between his palms.

I leaned into his touch, "As I have missed you, Vladimir. I have heard much of your miracles in these few weeks, but the tales could not compare to having you physically present with me."

"I am always with you, my child. In here." he said tapping my forehead.

He was right. There were times where I could step into his mind and see all his righteousness. There were times when I knew his thoughts as if they were my own.

"Yes, but even that is not the same as seeing the incredibly gifted Vladimir in the flesh!"

He chuckled, "Your flattery is not needed. I did not forget your present."

I smiled, "I do not need a gift."

"I beg to differ. You have grown into a beautiful young woman, Anna. Here."

He handed me a gold necklace. I looked at it curiously. This necklace was familiar...

"It was your mother's..."

I gasped, "This is the necklace I lost in the lake all those years ago!"

He nodded, "A humble water user helped me retrieve it."

I hugged him tightly, tears stinging my eyes, "Thank you, Vladimir. Thank you so much."

He hugged back, "You are very welcome, my beautiful chi...my beautiful young woman."

I smiled up at him. He took the necklace from my head and put it on.

"As beautiful as your mother."

I smiled up into the playful green eyes and golden hair. Vladimir truly did look like an angel.

"Come, Vladimir. Join us in the Great Hall." my father's voice cut through the moment.

Vladimir took my hand gently in his.

"Come, Princess, stand with an old man as he is greeted by the masses."

I giggled, "You are fare from old, Vladimir."

"As you are far from a docile princess." he said playfully.

Everything was better when Vladimir was around. God always sent him to me when I needed him most. Thank you, God. Thank you.

* * *

**Note:** Who do you guys think Alexander and Christoph are related to?


	4. Sadness or Madness?

I sat quietly playing cards. I could feel the eyes of the men all around me. It was a constant whenever I stood with men. I was not a docile woman, but I had a delicate angelic side of me that drew men to me like a flame. My wicked tongue helped draw them as well until I disagreed. Men believed that they wanted a girl with spirit until she challenged them.

"Tell us, your highness, how is it that such a beauty could be such a devil at playing a round of cards?" Lord Audrey said with a flirtatious smile.

"That, my good lord, is a secret I shall keep between me and my God."

The banquet had closed a good deal of time ago and I sat with the men in the lounge as they smoked, drank, and played their games. Samantha, my closest friend, sat in Cassander's lap. I smiled as they flirted. Samantha was a beautiful dhampir who deserved the love of such a great warrior. Sometimes I forgot that Cassander was not a dhampir, but a Moroi. One of the Ozera clan. He was Alexander and Christoph's cousin. His piercing blue eyes the only similarity between the three.

"How we will miss that wit when you marry and leave us, Princess Anna." Valur stated with a chuckle.

"Marriage will suit her well, I think." Furor, my uncle replied with a chuckle, "Maybe it will tame that wild heart of hers."

"I surely doubt that." My father said chuckling as well, "That fire in her will never extinguish. Let a man try to put my Anna in her place. He shall have a dagger through his heart before he could finish his request."

I could hear the pride in my father's voice. I knew he did not wish to force a man upon me, but it was tradition and it was the way our people continued their peace. Yes, he could marry off my ten-year old sister, but that would not be right. Talia was not ready for marriage. The duty rested upon me.

I sighed, wishing they would stop talking about it. I would never be happy about my descension into wife-hood. I looked around, but could not find my Vladimir.

Samantha smiled, pulling the cigar from her mouth, "Stop being so surly. Be happy in the time we have. Marriage will not be so bad."

"It surely will if Alexander is the one to choose for my hand rather than Christoph. The man is a tyrant and will never allow me a moment's peace. I shall have to become a housewife who sits around stitching and growing fat with his children as he impregnates his Moroi lover with his bastard children who will have more say in the Royal lineage than my own."

"'Tis the way it works. Be glad that we dhampirs even have a right to marry the Moroi royalty."

"I wish it was not the way. I would much rather a dhampir or a non-Royal who loves me than an annoying Royal who wants nothing more than to keep the treaty between us pure."

She sighed and hugged me, "It shall work out, I promise thee."

I laughed, "You have had too much dealings with the Royals yourself, Sammy. Thee? What next art and thou?"

Samantha laughed, "'Tis something thou shall learn to behold for thou art to become of Royal blood indeed."

"Aye, to be the tie with which peace be made, deary. 'Tis not how I wish to squander my life."

We laughed as my hand moved to take the bottle Cassander had commandeered as his own.

"Thank you." I said before drinking, allowing the Vodka to burn down my throat.

"Hand me that back, woman!" he barked reaching for it, "That's the good stuff!"

Samantha laughed, "Oh, come, my sweet. Share with us. We do not bite."

"I do." Cassander said suggestively nuzzling her neck.

"I think he is sufficiently inebriated." Jacel said with a disgusted shake of his head.

Talon patted his hand in that way of his and Jacel visibly relaxed. I rose from my seat.

"I shall retire for the night. Do not linger for tomorrow we ride." I said looking toward my guard.

They nodded. I walked toward the door. I would not be kept on a leash. My father wanted me to spend time with Prince Alexander, then Prince Alexander can come for me. I have things that need to be done and no surly prince is going to stop my from getting them accomplished.

* * *

I walked out of the castle and began walking around the garden. The night was quiet and pure. I could just see the pinkish color where the sky meets the earth; the sun preparing to begin its journey across the sky.

"Anna?" an uncertain voice called.

I shut my eyes. I could almost pretend that this was the old Alexander. I could almost pretend he had not betrayed me. Almost. But, that was not possible. I put on a guarded look and turned to look at him. There he stood, his hair pulled back with a leather string his eyes looking vulnerable for once.

"What?" I asked, suspiciously.

"We need to talk."

"We do not need to do anything of the sort."

"We shall be married soon, does that mean nothing to you? Do you truly want to start out our union with anger between us?"

"One does not need to enjoy being around the person they are married to. So long as they are able to consummate the marriage we needn't bother with speaking to one another."

"Surely you do not believe this?" he exclaimed, voice shocked.

"I do. I do not need to enjoy your presence to allow you to enjoy my charms. As I all ready know, you are a skilled man lovemaking. I do not need to be alarmed that you would attempt to cause me harm."

"So, you wish me to enjoy your charms without even friendship to solidify our union?"

"No."

"And why is this? At one time you would have gripped at the chance to reconcile."

"One cannot reconcile a union that was never truly a union of two bodies."

"What are you saying?"

"The truth. A union of love is between two people. Not two people and a mistress. You never loved me, Alexander. You charmed me and took your prize. Too bad that was my maidenhood and not something less valuable. But, then that is of no value to me. My virgin charms simply left me open to men causing me pain. And your display has simply shown me the true nature of Moroi. And I shall never fall for such treachery again."

I could see the pain in his eyes, "I never loved you?" he demanded.

"No."

I knew I was being petty. There had been a time when Alexander had loved me. Even if it had been brief and fleeting. He had been my brother, my friend, and my lover.

His face turned cold his eyes hurt.

"I gave you my maidenhood. I trusted you with that. It was simply to get it over with. Not a sign of love."

"Fine, then I guess there is no need for me to apologize. Our union was not a true one. We were simply trading off."

"Exactly. Your pleasure for my maidenhood."

"Then what of our marriage?"

"What of it? It will be one of necessity. To keep the treaty. You can keep your whores."

"Fine," he snapped, "I will."

His eyes were cold, hatred visible. I almost flinched, but fought the need to.

"Enjoy yourself my prince." I said with a slight bow, "The women in your bed must be pleased that the woman who has been chosen to be your bride has no desire to share your bed."

"You once did. You were eager for it, if I recall. As eager as any blood whore."

I knew he was saying this to hurt me, but I could not stop myself. I slapped him, as hard as I could. I could see the blood dribbling from his mouth.

"ARE YOU MENTALLY DEFICIENT!" he yelled at me.

"Don't you EVER call me a blood whore again!" I roared.

He stared at me in shock realizing what he had actually said.

"Annie, please, forgive me. I did not mean it." he said reaching for me.

I stepped back, my tears getting the better of me. He knew how I felt about the term. The memory still fresh in my mind. Tears slipped down my face and I let them go unchecked.

"I did not mean it, Anna. Annie, please..." he breathed trying to place his hand against my cheek.

I flinched, "Do not ever look upon me. I wish never to see you again. And if you so choose to marry me I will make every day a living hell."

"Being without you is a living hell, Annushka." he whispered.

"Every time you open your mouth there's just another lie." I said the pain ripping through me.

He moved toward me, but this time it was not I who stopped him. Twas a sword. Lancer stood directly behind me as Jacel pulled me away. Talon took me then holding me close.

"It is all right, Anna." he said soothingly.

"ANNA!" he yelled and I shut my eyes hardening my heart to him.

"Take one step forward, your highness, and I will run my sword through you." Lancer growled.

I stood staring out at nothing once we entered the keep.

"Are you all right, Annie?" Talon asked, worry lacing his words.

I sighed, "I am fine. Leave me."

Talon nodded and went back to Jacel, their fingers intertwining as they walked away. I sat on a bench and stared out at nothing, memories flooding. One memory in particular.

Alexander and I were only ten when it had happened. We were climbing trees as our fathers waged war a few miles away. They had taken down many Strigoi. We had been certain that no one would grab us. But, we had gone too far from our humble campsite.

A male Strigoi, bent on revenge had taken us. He had kept us, like toys for three days. And I was the one he had chosen to feed on. No matter that Alexander's blood was purer than my own. It was my blood he wanted.

He had bit into my supple neck flooding me with lust and pleasure I had and have yet to feel ever again. But, when my father came for us, the pleasure had ended. All I had felt was endless pain as he drank from me.

* * *

_"Annie, come up and sit with me!" Alexander had yelled down to me._

_"No, Xander, my legs her."_

_"Oh, come, stop being such a baby!"_

_I shook my head and began to climb. But, something grabbed me. I screamed as I was dragged down. Alexander had his dagger in his hand._

_"LET HER GO!" he yelled._

_"I would not do that, little boy. I will rip her throat out of her neck before you can stop me."_

_"What do you want?" Alexander yelled._

_"I want you to come with me."_

_There was nothing for us to do. We had to go with the Strigoi. The cold man had starved up, leaving us tied to the tree as though we were animals. He was waiting. Waiting for the arrival of my father. But, that did not stop him from drinking from me. He had touched me as well. It had been the most humiliating moment of my life. I shudder in disgust now thinking about it._

_Alexander had looked away during those moments and when my father arrived all those men had watched the Strigoi drink from me and molest me from the woods._

_"PAPA!" I had screamed._

_The battle had only lasted a few seconds, but it had felt like an eternity. I had sobbed in my father's lap for hours after that. That was when my guard had been given to me._

* * *

Emotions that were not my own pulled me out of my memory. I looked around. I felt crazed. I felt an overwhelming sense of sadness and despair. And I knew they were not mine. VLADIMIR!

I took off flying passed my guard. They had not gone far.

"ANNA!" they yelled after me.

I knew they were chasing after me, but I had the stamina of a wild cat. I ran into Vladimir's room. The sound emanating from within did not sound human.

I stared in shock as Vladimir screamed, holding his head and pulling his hair from his scalp. He screeched up at me cutting into his arms with his finger nails.

I grabbed his arms and forced him to look at me, "VLADIMIR! STOP THIS!" I yelled.

He looked at me with a blank dazed looks, his eyes glazed over, "Dhampirs, dhampirs, lesser beings than we. Dhampirs, dhampirs, they will rule thee."

"Vladimir, what is wrong?" I asked, panicked, "Please, stop this." I was begging.

"Anna, poor Anna. Such a beautiful child killed with a curse. Will it drive you insane as well as I? My sweet warrior."

"Vladimir!" I said shaking him.

He blinked, his eyes focusing.

"Anna?" he said, his voice shaking with fear.

I hugged him tightly, "Everything is going to be okay."

I did not know what was wrong, but I would make it all alright.

"I try so hard to control it." he sobbed, "But, sometimes I cannot. Anna, I am so sorry I have dragged you into this dreaded curse."

"Do not say such things, Vladimir. I am here for you. Take my strength."

I sat there and held my friend as he sobbed. The man of miracles and hope was as broken as the rest of us. I had to keep Vladimir from destroying himself.


	5. Engagement

I shadowed Vladimir after the incident in his bedroom. He seemed fine, but I could not shake the feeling that he was on a precipice, just barely keeping from falling over the edge.

How had I not noticed? His emotions flowed through me as though we shared a soul. I could sense the purity and devotion flowing from my dear friend, but I also sensed the darkness and madness. It was like a cloud darkening his brilliance. A dark chill ebbing away at his holiness. Vladimir's demons were eating away at his spirit. The devil calling to him, attempting to pull him from his righteousness.

I would not allow that. God's people needed Vladmir's greatness. No matter if they were dhampirs, Moroi, or humans, they needed Vladimir. But, most of all, Vladimir needed me. He needed someone who would help him cope. Demons were not fought alone, unless you wished them to consume you.

"ANNA!"

I jumped to attention at the sound of my name. Samantha stood before me, a worried look upon her face.

"Are you all right?" she asked, "Do you feel out of sorts?"

"I am fine, Sam." I said with a reassuring smile.

"Are you sure? You had the far away look of a madwoman conversing with demons."

"No, not something so dire as that," I said with a chuckle, "What is it you want, deary?"

"Your father's looking for you."

I sighed.

"Jace, stay guarding this door, understood?" I commanded.

Jacel nodded, "Yes, your highness."

He took my place in front of Vladimir's door and followed Samantha to my father's throne room. He sat there talking with Alexander and Christoph.

"You asked for my presence?" I said keeping my face emotionless.

My father looked angry. I could see him visibly shaking. His voice was gruff and hard when he spoke to me.

"The Ozera clan has chosen their blood."

I nodded. Then I heard a familiar, childish voice. My heart stopped.

"ANNIE!"

A whirlwind of chestnut-brown curls rammed into me and my arms instantly went around the girl protectively.

"Talia." I whispered, trying to keep the despair from my voice.

"I have missed you so, sister." she said squeezing.

"As I have missed you, little one." I whispered.

Talia was a docile child who was soft in the mind. She had never trained as a warrior and she did not know how to be a wife. Why her? Why could they not have chosen me and been done with it?

"Papa says I shall marry." she said grinning up at me.

I shut my eyes sadly.

"Congratulations, my little one," I said with a sad smile, "You shall make a wonderful wife. You are all ready so beautiful."

She giggled, her doe eyes twinkling with childish mirth.

"Shall I be as happy as mother was with Papa?" she asked twirling.

"Of course, my little beauty." I whispered.

"I shall make certain of that." Christoph chimed in with a kind expression.

She smiled at him, my heart breaking even more, "Thank you, Lord Christoph. I can only hope you approve of me."

She bowed and I looked away. Christoph took her hand and kissed it.

"Talia, it is time for you to retire." my father said his voice choked.

"Yes, Papa." she said with a smile.

"The marriage ceremony will be in a weeks time." my father announced, his voice cold.

Christoph and Alexander bowed walking out of the room. I started to leave, but my father stopped me.

"This is your fault." he growled, "My youngest child, barely old enough to understand men's desires to marry a Moroi royal. My sweet, sickly child; may God keep her safe. Your selfish ways have brought this upon us all! Be damned everyone else if Princess Anna can have her freedom!" he accused, his voice growing in volume and intensity.

"STOP! I GET IT!" I yelled, "Do you not think I am all ready torturing myself on the fate of my sister? She is my blood! And more like my child than my sister! I have helped raise that child! Do you not believe that the guilt does not eat away at me as well! Damn it! If I could go back in time and change what happened I would! Do you truly believe me capable of wishing this torture on her? She marries a man who will never truly be able to enjoy her charms because she would die if he ever tried! I LOVE HER! AND IF I COULD TAKE THE BURDEN OF THIS AWAY FROM HER I WOULD!"  
My father was shaking with anger.

"Be gone from my sight." he growled, "I have no desire to glimpse the sight of your being."

His words hurt me, but I did not allow that to show. I left the room and sat on my bed tears running down my face.

"Forgive me, Mama, I have failed you." I whispered to the heavens.

I prepared myself for a sleepless night.

* * *

"Mama?" I said holding her hand, watching the blood bubble from her mouth.

"Mama, it's going to be okay. Just hold on, mama. Papa will get the healer. They shall save you. Truly, mama. Just wait. Please, just wait."

"Anna, listen to me." she said her voice hoarse, blood dribbling out of her mouth down her neck, "I have not much time. Listen to me, Annnie, and listen well."

"What, Mama?" I whispered.

"You are one of the Shadow-Kissed, my Anna. Protect them, Anna. Be brave, my valiant girl, and watch over your sister."

"I will, mama, I promise." tears running down my face.

Then the memory changed, it became the nightmare I have been having since Talia's wedding had been announced. There I stood eight years old, watching blood spill from my mother's mouth. Then I felt the dream-memory change. I grew and the room turned damask and dark. Frigid, the temperature, and dirty the atmosphere. The blood spilling from my mother's mouth turned black and spilled out in greater quantity. I wore her wedding gown, but instead of looking pristine, it looked dirty and tattered with rips and tears.

The room smelled like a rotting corpse and my father stood before me with my sister, dead in his arms, his eyes accusing me.

I awoke screaming and flaying with Death gripping my shoulders.

"HIGHNESS!" she yelled shaking me, "Calm yourself, sweeting."

Recognition came into my awareness and I looked up at Kanter. She petted my hair and held me close.

"Tis, all right, mi'lady. Twas only night terrors."

I gripped her, so close to tears that I could taste them along with the fear at the back of my throat.

I pushed Kanter away and rose to my feet hurrying outside. Once out in the Keep I ran my hand through what hair I could and pushed my thick locks back out of my face so the early Winter air could hit it. I breathed in deeply, attempting to rear my emotions into some semblance of control.

"What are you doing out here?"

Did he have to show up everywhere? I turned and looked at him.

"I was hoping I would find you so I slipped out of my bedroom in the dead of night and came out here." I replied sarcastically.

He chuckled and smirked, "I figured that was it."

"What do you want, Alexander? I told you, I no longer wish to speak to you."

"I just wanted to know if you were all right, Anna."

"What do you care?"

"Do you truly believe I hate you?" he demanded the pain in his voice evident.

I sighed, "No...No, Alex. I do not believe that you detest me."

"Then why is it so hard to believe that I care if you are all right?"

"You hurt me, Alexander. I feel like I cannot trust you as far as I can throw you."

"One indiscretion should not turn your heart against me."

"It does when the indiscretion was with my father's wife! A girl the same age as you and leagues younger than my father!" I exclaimed.

"It meant nothing! It still means nothing!"

"And what now? Taking my sister rather than me?"

He sighed, shutting his eyes, "I did not know what else to do. You were so angry...If I could change it, I would. But, Christoph will be good for her. You know he will not take her innocence until she is emotionally and physically ready."

"She might never be, Alexander!" I exclaimed putting my arms around myself, the cold seeping into my night-gown, "And she shall be unhappy for the rest of her life, knowing that her husband has mistresses to gain his release and that she will never be more to him than a sister-like figure or a burden he must see to."

"Would it be so bad if she believed him to be more of a brother than a lover?" he asked quietly.

"Maybe. It would have been the smarter one for me."

He took a step toward me and caressed my cheek. I allowed it. If only for a moment I would allow myself this. Even I needed moments of comfort.

"The one thing I shall always regret is hurting you, Anna. If I could change it I would."

"But, you cannot. We are no longer children, Alex. We must live our lives with the choices we have made."

"Yes, I know." he replied leaning down and pressing his lips time mine.

I kissed back. I was not thinking about the consequences. I just wanted to feel Alexander's lips against mine one last time. I melted into him, my arms around his neck. He put his arms around my waist pressing me against wall. His warmth encompassed. I still loved him. But, I would not be tricked again. I would allow myself this one time. This one time to forget myself. This one night to enjoy the man I should push away.

He pulled away, his breath as hard as my own.

"Let's get you inside before you freeze to death."

"Be truthful, you truly just want to place me in your bed." I teased.

He nuzzled my neck, "In time, Princess. But, first I plan to enjoy exploring your charms."

I shivered at his words, "Then let us retire."

The snow began to fall as I followed him in. I followed him, knowing the entire time I was making a mistake. Knowing that when it came to him I would always make the same mistake.


End file.
